


Heaven in hell

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Happy Memories, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Hurt Magnus Bane, Love, Lovers, M/M, Malec, Memories, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Repressed Memories, Sad Magnus, Warlock Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, love is love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |AMBIENTATA DURANTE "City of Heavenly Fire"|DAL TESTO: "Riusciva quasi a vedere Alexander che entrava nella stanza, l’arco e la faretra in spalla, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi azzurri luminosi. Magnus lo immaginò mentre gli sorrideva, le tenere fossette agli angoli di quelle labbra che tante volte aveva baciato e tante alte avrebbe voluto baciare.Amava il suo sorriso, c’era tutta la dolcezza del mondo ed era sempre così spontaneo; il fatto poi che lui fosse uno dei pochi prescelti a poterlo vedere gli riempiva il cuore di gioia, ma anche di nostalgia.In quell’inferno, il suo sorriso era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno."





	Heaven in hell

Magnus era immobile, le mani legate abbandonate sul ventre, la testa all’indietro appoggiata alla parete dietro di lui.  
Era privo di energie, quella dimensione lo prosciugava. Odiava sentirsi così debole. Chiuse gli occhi e si immaginò nel suo appartamento a Greenpoint, sdraiato sul suo comodo divano, con il Presidente Miao che si strusciava sulle sue gambe alla ricerca di coccole e attenzioni. Riusciva quasi a vedere Alexander che entrava nella stanza, l’arco e la faretra in spalla, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi azzurri luminosi. Magnus lo immaginò mentre gli sorrideva, le tenere fossette agli angoli di quelle labbra che tante volte aveva baciato e tante alte avrebbe voluto baciare.  
  
Amava il suo sorriso, c’era tutta la dolcezza del mondo ed era sempre così spontaneo; il fatto poi che lui fosse uno dei pochi prescelti a poterlo vedere gli riempiva il cuore di gioia, ma anche di nostalgia.  
In quell’inferno, il suo sorriso era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Gli mancava Alec. Gli era mancato quando quella mattina, dopo averlo lasciato, era tornato a casa. Gli era mancato quando la notte era andato a dormire da solo, il profumo di Alec ancora impresso nelle lenzuola, la sua impronta sul cuscino.  
Se ne era pentito il mattino dopo, di averlo lasciato, quando non aveva sentito l’odore del caffè, quando a svegliarlo non era stato un bacio di Alexander ma l’insistente miagolio di Presidente Miao che richiedeva attenzioni e croccantini.  
Era stato uno stupido, sapeva che se Alec aveva cercato Camille era stato solo perché lui ce lo aveva portato, solo perché lui si era ostinato a non raccontargli nulla del suo passato. Si ripromise, col cuore in gola, che se mai fosse uscito da là, se mai fosse sopravvissuto, gli avrebbe detto tutto e avrebbe fatto di tutto per riaverlo con sé, per riavere il suo Alexander.  
Amava il fatto che il giovane Shadowhunter fosse geloso del suo passato, e quasi capiva come doveva sentirsi, col timore costante di rappresentare solo uno dei tanti. Magnus aveva provato a fargli capire che non era affatto così; glielo aveva detto in ogni bacio, abbraccio, in ogni “ti amo”, dal primo durante la battaglia ad Idris, fino all’ultimo, in indonesiano, in quella vecchia metropolitana abbandonata.  
Non c’era riuscito, Alexander non gli aveva creduto, aveva preferito cercare le certezze altrove, aveva chiesto a qualcun altro del passato di Magnus, gli aveva voltato le spalle, gli aveva mentito.  
  
Gli occhi ancora chiusi, Magnus ricordò quando lo aveva baciato all’Istituto prima che Alec partisse, ricordava come l’aveva stretto fra le braccia, il modo dolce in cui gli aveva parlato, con quella schiettezza che lo aveva colpito dal primo istante.  
Aveva bisogno di Alec, della sua forza, come sulla barca di Valentine, del suo sorriso imbarazzato, delle sue mani forti e piene di calli che lo accarezzavano e lo stringevano.  
E stava pensando a quanto gli mancassero i suoi occhi azzurri, simili a un cielo temporalesco, quando apparvero nella sua visuale.  
Magnus non riuscì a credere che quelle iridi lo stessero guardando nuovamente, con la stessa intensità ma con un’ombra di tristezza.  
Lo Stregone alzò una mano debolmente e sfiorò quella pelle di luna. Quanto gli era mancato farlo! Passò un pollice sullo zigomo pronunciato, sfiorandolo delicatamente.  
«Il mio Alec. Sei stato tanto triste, non lo sapevo» disse in un sussurro, per poi trascinare lo Shadowhunter verso di sé e, finalmente, baciare quelle labbra screpolate che sapevano di lacrime e sangue. Quando Alec mise le mani sulle spalle di Magnus, questi sentì lo stomaco stringersi, come se qualcuno lo stesse stringendo in un pugno, facendogli mancare il respiro. Non erano nuove quelle sensazioni, non più; se una volta si era sorpreso a provarle ora, con Alec tra le braccia, fu felice di provarle di nuovo perché significava che non era un’allucinazione quella che stava vivendo. Passò le dita tra i capelli scompigliati di Alec e si abbandonò su di lui, come tante volte aveva fatto, contando sulla sua forza.  
Forse in quel momento poteva anche trovarsi all’inferno, ma con Alexander al suo fianco gli sembrava di essere in paradiso.  
  



End file.
